Goodbye - Norenmin
by Jung JenoRenjun
Summary: Renjun mencintai Jeno namun tidak dengan Jeno apa yang harus ia lakukan? OOC!


**Goodbye**

**Cast :****Lee /Jung Jeno**

**Lee /Jung Minhyung (Mark)**

**Huang/Nakamoto Renjun**

**Zhong/Nakamoto Chenle**

**Na Jaemin**

author POV

Seorang namja manis nancantik bernama Nakamoto Renjun sedang menundukkan kepala nya di meja belajar di kamar nya, sang adik—Chenle memandang gege nya sedih.

" 任君你还好吗？" 'Renjun, kau baik baik saja?"

Rèn jūn nǐ hái hǎo ma?

tanya Chenle

"Hum..." balas Renjun dengan gumam nya

"Ihhh gege! jawab lele yang benar!!" kata Chenle sebal

"apa aku terlihat baik baik saja dimata mu?" tanya Renjun malas

"Ga!" kata Chenle

"Kalau sudah tau knapa kau bertanya?" kata Renjun lagi habis itu langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidur nya dan mulai tidur.

Chenle menatap jengkel gege nya, dan pergi meninggalkan gege nya untuk tidur di kamar milik nya.

Oh ya, mari kita buka perkenalan singkat ini...**Nakamoto Renjun dan Nakamoto Chenle****dua kakak beradik asal Jepang-China, ayah mereka Na-Yuta adalah CEO perusahaan hotel terbesar di dunia. ibu mereka Na-Sicheng adalah putra dari CEO perusahaan pembangunan apartemen besar di dunia.****Na-Renjun****namja manis yang sangat baik hati dan tidak sombong.****Na-Chenle****Adik durhaka yang sombong, namun sayang pda sang kakak.**Nah mari kita bahas kehidupan Cinta Nakamoto Renjun.

Saat ini Renjun berada di sekolah nya, akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam, sosoknya yang sekarang sudah berubah drastis.

semua orang yang berada di dekat renjun merasakan perbedaan sikap renjun belakangan ini,banyak yang menduga karena pertikaian keluarga. namun yang mengetahui kebenaran itu hanyalah Na-Chenle.

**istirahat**

" renjun,ayo kita pergi ke kantin!" seru Namja berkulit Tan ber tag name, Kim Dong Hyuck.

"Tidak." ucap renjun final.

haechan pun mengerti keadaan renjun segera pergi dari sana.

haechan tahu, apa yang terjadi kepada renjun hal yang mengubah, renjun menjadi sosok yang dingin dan cuek ini.

singkat cerita, renjun Memiliki seseorang yang ia sayangi yang ia cintai. namun tidak seperti renjun, sosok Namja itu hanya menganggap sebatas sahabat masa kecil.

bukan keinginan Renjun untuk menyerah, Tetapi keadaan yang memaksa nya,ya Jeno telah memiliki kekasih namanya na jaemin.

Renjun menangis kembali mengingat hal itu, rasa nya hati nya tercabik cabik oleh kenyataan itu. Dia selalu saja menangis, menangis dan menangis karena itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak. Jeno tidak mengetahui perasaan nya. Lebih baik tidak usah tau.

Renjun menangis sangat kencang, mumpung tidak ada siapa siapa di kelas nya. Renjun pun menangis sejadi jadi nya.

"Renjun? gwenchana?" tanya sebuah suara namja, yah itu Jeno.

Gelagapan, Renjun pun menatap Jeno. "Ah ne!" kata Renjun sambil memaksakan senyuman nya, melupakan bahwa air mata menetes di pipi nya.

"Kurasa tidak, kau sakit?" tanya Jeno

percuma jika dia bilang kalo dia tidak sakit, dia sakit. sakit hati, "Ah ya lumayan" kata Renjun lemas.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?" tanya Jeno

"Ah ani, aku bisa sendiri" kata Renjun, jujur perut nya sakit, dia belum makan sejak malam.

Renjun menuju UKS sendirian, sebenar nya ia tau ada Jeno di belakang nya. Ia hiraukan hal itu, dia memasuki UKS. Suster perawat-Irene menatap nya lembut, "Renjun, ada hm?" tanya Irene. "Noona perutku sakit" kata Renjun "Sudah makan? aku tidak melihat mu di kantin hari ini" Kali ini Jeno berujar.

"A-aku belum makan" kata Renjun sambil menunduk.

"Pantas aja! ya sudah aku belikan makanan untuk mu!" kata Jeno berniat untuk meninggalkan Renjun untuk membilikan namja manis itu makanan.

"Aku ikut!" kata Renjun

"Tapi kau masih sakit,lebih baik kau disini saja!" kata Jeno

"Aku ingin membeli makanan yang aku inginkan!" Kata Renjun

"Kan tinggal bilang!" kata Jeno

"Tapi aku tidak tau menu makanan hari ini! bagaimana aku bilang kalo aku sendiri tidak tau!?"

Jeno menyerah, berdebat dengan sahabat masa kecil nya ini tidak akan pernah selesai, sikap keras kepala Jeno selalu hilang di depan Renjun yang lebih keras kepala dibandingkan diri nya.

**Kantin**

Renjun dan Jeno berjalan beriringan, mereka menuju kantin tanpa ada pembicaraan. Jeno melihat Jaemin disana, dia ingin bertemu dengan kekasih nya itu, namun ia ingat dia bersama sahabat nya. Dia melihat Haechan sedang bicara dengan Chenle adik Renjun.

"Haechan! Chenle!" Teriak Jeno memanggil 2 namja manis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Chenle datar

"Tolong temani Renjunee ke kantin ya, aku ingin menemui nana! dia belum makan sebaik nya kalian cepat, kasihan Renjun" Kata Jeno sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka setelah berkata demikian.

_aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan mu._Chenle dan Haechan menatap Renjun sedih, mereka tau perasaan Renjun terluka karena ini, namun apa yang mereka bisa lakukan selain menunggu orang lain untuk Renjun cintai?

"Ge-" ucapan Chenle terpotong

"Aku ga lapar kalian tenang saja aku baik baik aja" kata Renjun sambill tersenyum manis dengan _paksa_.

Mark selaku kekasih Haechan yang melihat ini menggeram marah, dia tidak ingin sahabat kekasih nya dilukai adik nya.

Mark Jung tidak mau hal seperti ini, dia sedang mencari namja untuk Renjun tapi tidak bisa ia temukan.

"Renjun!!" teriakan Mark mengalihkan satu isi kantin termasuk pasangan NOMIN.

Renjun berlari meninggalkan mereka, namun ia dengan keadaan lemas nya sekarang jatuh dan pingsan.

Mark segera menolong Renjun, sementara Haechan dan Chenle mengikuti dibelakang. Yah, Chenle harus di bopong karena kaki nya mendadak lemas karena gege nya yang ia sayangi pingsan seperti itu.

**UKS**Renjun belum sadar juga, itu membuat semua orang khawatir. Persedian minyak kayu putih habis, sudah berakali kali Mark menepuk pipi Renjun, Haechan menggoyangkan badan Renjun bahkan Chenle menggelitik Renjun. Namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

Renjun sudah sadar berkat minyak kayu putih yang di berikan Jeno, ternyata namja itu memegang kayu putih.

Renjun lemas, sangat lemas makanan tidak ada yang mau masuk berulang kali Chenle menyuapi Renjun dengan makanan lezat, namun tetap saja. Tubuh Renjun menolak semua makanan itu, "Chenle...maafin gege udah ngerepotin kamu ya...gege makan sendiri aja.Kamu ke kelas gih" Kata Renjun lembut

"Tapi.."

Chenle selalu kalah dengan senyuman lembut kakak nya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa apa hubungi aku" kata Chenle kemudian keluar

Yang lain sudah pergi ke kelas masing2 Sekarang Renjun sendiri.

dia menemukan secarik kertas dan pulpen, dia menuliskan surat di sana.

Disini lah ia sekarang di rooftop sekolah nya, dia memejamkan mata nya, menikmati semilir angin. Sekarang dia berada di paling ujung rooftop, berhubung rooftop mereka tidak memiliki pagar penghalang mudah, bagi Renjun untuk berada disana.

Hati nya sakit melihat kebawah sana, Jeno dan Jaemin bercanda bersama saat pelajaran olahraga. sakit. hati nya sungguh sakit. Ia merelakan nya..ia merelakan kebahagian Jeno dengan Jaemin.

**Bug**

"RENJUN!!!" Jeno berteriak histeris saat badan Renjun telat berada di depan nya, ya. Renjun melompat dan mendarat di depan Jeno. Dengan tubuh penuh darah.

_Jeno, aku tidak tau apa kah kau akan membaca ini tapi, asal kau tau aku mencintaimu. Bencilah aku karena aku lancang mencintai mu, hati ku sakit melihat kebersamaan mu dengan Jaemin.__Aku tau aku tidak di butuhkan lagi oleh mu, kita hanya sebatas teman sekarang. Kau tidak mengetahui perasaan ku seperti layak nya sahabat...terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini_

_Chenle adik ku kau yang ku sayang jangan sampai kau telat makan jangan lupa titipkan salam ku pada baba dan mama. Aku menyayangi mu Chenle_.

_Mark dan Haechan terimakasih atas usaha kalian, aku menghargai nya. Terimakasih._

_Mungkin, saat membaca ini aku sudah tiada. yah aku tidak kuat lagi...__Selamat tinggal_

_\- Nakamoto Ren Jun_


End file.
